


Hazy Grey

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-22
Updated: 2004-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things come to those who wait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley’s eyelids drooped. Tired, he was so very, very tired. If he could just close his eyes, just for one moment but no, he wanted to enjoy this for just a little bit longer. He could not fall asleep on Angel, not after he’d waited so long.

To be held like this; safe, warm, fuzzy, no, not fuzzy, hazy. Hazy like a dream. Was it a dream?  
Angel’s arms around him, holding him so tightly. Looking at him with those eyes, in the way he used to look at Cordy; not Cordy now, just him. Only focused on him.  
How many words had been spoken to him through those eyes over the years he’d known him?  
Silent words that sighed with exasperation, warmed with friendship, burnt with anger, screamed with hate, masked lies, softened with love.  
It came last but it was so soft, so sweet, so safe, and warm, and fuzzy, no not fuzzy, hazy. Hazy like a sunset. Blurred with the fading warmth of day, tinted with the faint shades of grey that beckon on the night. Hazy grey.

 

Wesley’s eyelids fluttered. Tired, he was so very, very tired. Try to keep them open but oh, if he could just close his eyes, just for one moment but no, he wanted to enjoy this for just a little bit longer. He could not fall asleep on Angel, not after he’d waited so long.

His cheek pressed close to where that steady rhythm of life should beat so strongly for a man with such strength, and power, and presence – and love.  
The fibres of his shirt soft against his skin. Soft but crisp and white, bright white, so bright it almost hurt his tired eyes.  
It was his gift to him initially though it turned into an exchange of shirts. Silly maybe but a nice silly because Angel looked good in white – for a change.  
The press of those cool lips to his forehead that bestowed love and left his insides warm but came with no breath. No breath but they should be for a man who gave so much life to others – or to some.  
Their fingers interlinked across his chest, and he thumbed the shirt Angel had given him in return. One of Angel’s own since the vampire had not bought one prepared like he had but even though it was far too baggy it meant much more.  
Black as the night Angel walked through. Black as the night Angel lived in.  
Soft as his lifeless skin. Lifeless but still soft.  
An exchange of shirts. An exchange of worlds.  
“I’m sorry I ruined your shirt”, he whispered softly.  
“No problem.”  
“Yes it is. Blood’s hell to shift”.

 

Wesley’s eyelids drooped. Tired, he was so very, very tired. If he could just close his eyes, just for one moment but no, he wanted to enjoy this for just a little bit longer. He could not fall asleep on Angel, not after they’d waited so long.  
Wesley closed his eyes.


End file.
